Argentina
The Argentine Republic, more commonly known as Argentina is a major South American nation, located in the southern part of that continent. It borders Chile to the West, Bolivia, Paraguay, and Brazil to the North, and Uruguay and the Atlantic Ocean to the West. Argentina is still reeling from the forcible takeover of power by the far right Patriotic League. Years of economic trouble and political chaos have left the country in a dangerous and vulnerable position. History By the early 20th century, Argentina was enjoying one of the fastest growing economies, all based on the liberal constitution, and the export of cold meat and cereals. Moreover, a nascent Industry began taking hold. There were also developments within the political side of things. By 1914 the universal suffrage law was passed, and the people were now in control of the country’s destiny. When the Weltkrieg began, Argentina strove to remain neutral, for it would not be good for her economy to side with either Great Britain, its main business partner, or Germany, its second business partner. By steering between the two, sanctions were brought down by the British, enforcing an embargo on trade with Germany. Argentina circumvented this by selling through third countries, but the sales were not the same. By the last years of the Welkrieg, Great Britain, as strained for resources as it was, ordered its companies to exploit as much as possible to support the war effort. And so the British-owned companies in Argentina began squeezing the workers and resources for maximum profit. The workers, overly exploited began a series of protests, then riots, and finally an armed uprising. Unable to fully contain the situation, the Argentine government went from bad to worse in handling the situation. By the mid-20s Argentina had lost control of Santa Cruz, Chubut, and Rio Negro Provinces to the newly formed Frente Obrero Patagonico, a syndicalist revolt arisen from overtaxed peasants and intellectualised immigrants Three democratic governments failed to solve this issue, which then turned into a coup led by Uriburu, a bloodthirsty General who slaughtered a few thousand people accused of harbouring sympathies for the FOP, however, this government did not last long, as Uriburu died shortly after. Then, the PAN wins by a landslide with Roca as President, and many senior officers opt to diminish the operational focus given to the Patagonian revolt. This leads to rising rumours of an imminent peace settlement with the FOP, infuriating the masses and the Army; and then the LPA made their move in the Christmas Coup, and now, as the new year begins, Argentina is a divided and weary nation that looks towards conquest and glory Politics The Political life of Argentina is currently in extreme upheaval. Prior to the eve of Christmas, a coup took place by irregulars led by Liga Patriotica’s Leader, Manuel Carlés, seizing power in Capital Federal, and some other small points within the country. The situation is tense at best, and chaotic at worst, anything could happen to this newly attempted coup, as many provinces have yet to recognize the primacy of the new government. The impact of the Patagonian uprising means that anti-syndicalists sentiments were on the rise even before the coup, and they just may burst soon in a violent fashion Military The general status of the Argentine military is well provided for, and armed. Some issues come forth in the mid-tiers of command, where the hierarchy requires some deep restructuring. The navy, on the other hand, as supporters of Carlés and his associates in the LPA, are very much favoured by the new regime. Army The army, while well equipped, has endured years of poor planning and several setbacks in its attempts to quell the Patagonian Uprising. More than recovering its operational capabilities, crushing the Patagonians and restoring the morale of the Army as an institution will be a vital matter. Navy The Argentine Navy is well provided and maintained, sporting a decently sized fleet, with two fully operational Battleships from the era of the South American Dreadnaught Race Air Force = Foreign Relations The Argentine Republic has: * Friendly relations with Peru * Unfriendly Relations with Brazil * Poor relations with Uruguay, Paraguay, and Bolivia * Considers Patagonia effectively a puppet state of Chile Economy Argentina’s economy is well rounded all things considered, with a decent industrialisation process underway. Local companies such as SIAM, and Volcán, export consumer goods to Latin-America and to Europe. YPF, the state ran oil industry, is being set to provide a modest amount of oil for internal consumption and also for exports. Thanks to an impressive railroad system, the production from the inner provinces can reach out to the ports and export to its main partner, Germany. That is, until the newly attempted coup; now all foreign investors are eagerly and suspiciously watching. Culture A highly educated country, Argentina is at odds with itself. The more traditionalist groups under Carlés despised the previous governments and democracy itself for the constant ineptitude to quell the Patagonian uprising, while the revolutionaries gather south bidding their time for a future Argentine Commune, and many intellectuals and workers in the nation have varying degrees of sympathy for the cause Category:Countries Category:South American countries